In motor vehicles, bumper assemblies are employed to protect the vehicle body from minor bumps and typically include a flexible bumper fascia (which is the portion of the bumper assembly seen by the consumer) and a bumper shell for supporting and reinforcing the bumper fascia. The fascia, itself, comprises an upper and a lower portion. The upper portion covers the bumper shell and is rigidly attached to the lower fascia. The lower portion, in turn, is typically attached to the chassis.
Not only does the bumper assembly need to protect the vehicle body from minor bumps, it is also desirable that the bumper assembly be aesthetically-pleasing to the consumer. To achieve this aesthetic aspect, the upper portion of the fascia must be spaced from the vehicle's fender assembly by a predetermined gap. Uniformity of this gap between all points on the fender and upper fascia and consistency of this gap from vehicle to vehicle enhances the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
While manufacturers have attempted to provide the proper spacing between the upper portion and the fender, they have failed to address a variety of operational and assembly concerns regarding the above discussed alignment. This need manifests itself most specifically in the desire for manufacturing simplicity, cost savings, and operational simplicity. Specifically, when the gap between the upper fascia and the fender is out of tolerance, the upper fascia must be detached from the lower fascia and reattached when in the proper position, or must be modified or machined to set the proper gap. Because of the rigid attachment of the upper fascia to the lower fascia, modifying the gap is costly and difficult. In fact, modifying the gap typically requires adjustment at the assembly plant or dealership in response to a warranty claim, resulting in increased manufacturing or warranty cost.